1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infant exercisers and more particularly, to an infant exerciser guard which is designed to prevent an infant-operated exerciser or other wheeled vehicle from moving past a predetermined boundary, such as an opening or perimeter. The infant exerciser guard includes one or more stop members located at the entrance, periphery or boundary of an exercise or play area, in order to contact one or more wheels on the infant exerciser, carrier or wheeled vehicle and prevent the infant-operated vehicle from moving past the predetermined position. In a most preferred embodiment the infant exerciser guard is characterized by an elongated stop member secured directly to the floor or other supporting surface and having a concave contact surface which faces the exercising area and substantially matches the contour of the infant exerciser wheels, in order to prevent the wheels and the infant exerciser, as well as the infant operator, from moving past the stop member. In a preferred embodiment the stop member is attached directly to the floor by means of suction cups or other fasteners, including screws and a loop-pile fastener, such as the popular "Velcro" fastener, in non-exclusive particular. In another preferred embodiment of the invention a mount plate is secured to the floor at the opening or boundary perimeter by means of screws or a loop-pile fastener and the stop member is removably attached to the mount plate.
Infant exercisers and other self-propelled vehicles are popular mechanisms for exercising infants and are generally characterized by a frame having a harness or seat suspended therefrom for receiving the infant, and outwardly-extending legs with wheels mounted on the ends of the legs. The infant is placed in the harness with the legs extending to the floor and may move about in any desired direction by leg propulsion, as the wheels roll. One of the problems which exists with such infant exercisers is mobility of the infant into areas which may be dangerous, such as stairs, raised porch and balcony areas and the like. Accordingly, there is a need for an infant exerciser guard which can be quickly and easily installed and operates to positively prevent the infant exerciser and infant from moving past a predetermined boundary, perimeter or point, into a danger zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variation of a typical infant exerciser is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,008, dated May 10, 1988, to Daniel R. Fermaglich, et al. The infant exerciser includes a frame adapted for stationary placement on a floor or other supporting surface and a seat and treadmill assembly mounted on the frame. The treadmill is suspended beneath the seat such that an infant supported in the seat can exercise his legs by walking on the treadmill without moving the frame. By revolving the seat and treadmill assembly, the infant can change his or her field of view and interact with the surrounding environment, while simultaneously practicing to walk or otherwise exercising by using of the treadmill.
Other infant exercisers are designed for propulsion by the infant operator and include a frame such as the frame detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,008, with wheels mounted on the ends of the frame legs and the treadmill removed, to facilitate movement of the infant and the infant exerciser in any direction chosen by the infant. The infant exerciser guard of this invention is designed to inhibit movement of infant exercisers of this design, as well as other infant carriers and vehicles of any design, past a predetermined opening or perimeter.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an infant exerciser guard for mounting in a selected location to prevent an infant located in an infant exerciser, carrier or vehicle from moving past a preselected boundary.
Another object of the invention is to provide an infant exerciser guard which may be removably installed in an opening or around a perimeter, in order to contain an infant located in an infant exerciser, carrier or vehicle in a preselected area.
Another object of this invention is to provide an infant exerciser guard which includes an elongated stop member of selected length having an arcuate or curved wheel contact surface for mounting on a floor and preventing the movement of an infant carrier past a predetermined location.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an infant exerciser guard for containing an infant exerciser or wheeled carrier in a selected exercising area, which infant exerciser guard is characterized by a stop member removably mounted to the floor or other supporting surface at a selected opening or perimeter and having a concave wheel contact surface facing the exercising area for receiving the wheel or wheels of the infant exerciser or carrier and preventing the infant exerciser or carrier and infant from moving past the predetermined opening or perimeter.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an infant exerciser guard for blocking a selected path of a wheeled infant exerciser, which infant exerciser guard is adapted for mounting directly to the floor or other supporting surface by means of fasteners such as screws, suction cups or loop-pile fasteners.